Promises, Promises
Promises, Promises is the 19th episode of Generator Rex Plot It's Rex's birthday (More accurately the anniversary of when he first joined Providence but they chose today for his birthday since it's the day his life changed) and Agent Six and Dr. Holiday review how he first joined Providence. Back when Providence was forming, captured E.V.O.s were detained only until they were disassembled on a molecular level for study. Dr. Holiday, then a assistant, however believes that studying how Nanites cause mutations may one day allow for a third option other than Kill or Contain: Cure. One day Six and White Knight (then a recruit and partner of Six) were called to Mexico to deal with a rampaging Bio-Mechanical E.V.O. only for the E.V.O. to collapse after being battered enough and reveals Rex in a building that the EVO destroys. Rex cures a E.V.O. right in front of Six's eyes and he brings him back to Dr. Holiday to be studied. Despite Rex being a major breakthrough in the pursuit of a cure, Six insists that they keep him under wraps for now. However, White Knight finds Rex and brings him to the then head of E.V.O. Studies, Dr. Fel, in hopes that disassembling him will reveal how his curing powers work and how to cure the planet all in one shot. Six believes that it's too big of a risk to sacrifice what they know works for something that may or may not work. With assistance from Bobo Haha (then a recently captured E.V.O. who was threatening to push "the button" (i.e nuke the world) for Caviar before his capture) Dr. Holiday is able to save Rex. White Knight and Six's fight had caused the E.V.O. disassembly machine to malfunction and initiate a sequence that will destroy everything in the room. At the last moment White Knight decides to make a noble sacrifice and carries Six to safety and throws him out of the room right as the door closes, leaving himself trapped inside. The process begins, but Rex is able to save White Knight's life by turning off the machine with his powers. In the process all the nanites in White Knight's body are destroyed, but his skin, eyes and hair are left bleached and pale (his present-day appearance). Later, White Knight from his now-permanent office informs Six that Rex's curing abilities has given Providence much needed funding and White Knight is made head of Providence for his zero Nanite Count. Back in the present, Six gives Rex a tanto inscribed with the Bushido symbol of loyalty (忠義) for his birthday and states that he has its brother (which was given to him for his birthday by White Knight, the day he found Rex) and states that it's a symbol that they are going down the same path together. Trivia * When Six first finds Rex amid the wreckage, the first thing he says is "¿Has vista mi bicicleta?", which is Spanish for "Have you seen my bicycle?" This is a possible reference to a flashback in Rabble, where we see an image of a damaged bicycle, possibly an item from his childhood.It may also be the cause of his nearly fatal accident * In the beginning of the episode a reporter made a reference to The Bug Jar. "Another entity has emerged, this time in the heart of Paris. Authorities are vastly unprepared. Unless a decisive response to this pandemic is marshaled, the city will fall just as Kiev". * Agent Six's clothing was quite different in the early days, consisting of a green combat uniform with body armor and boots and a single, non-folding katana worn across his back. His sunglasses and the same green color is still present however. * This is the first appearance of a customized Providence tank, this one was driven by Six and Knight and had BIG HURT spray-painted on the front. Order Previous: Plague Next: Badlands Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes